1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing a display substrate having the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display substrate includes thin film transistors. The thin film transistors are disposed that are formed in a display area of the display substrate and used as switching device to drive pixels. In addition, the thin film transistors are used as driving devices included in a driving circuit formed on the display substrate.
Each thin film transistor includes a channel layer having a channel through which charge carriers move and being formed of a variety of semiconductor materials. The thin film transistor has a field-effect mobility that varies depending on an electrical property of the semiconductor material used to form the channel layer.